


Paging Wakanda

by alexcat



Series: After the World Ends [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Captain Marvel?  Who is that?





	Paging Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War
> 
> I want to fix this mess so here is my fix-it story.

Nick Fury’s pager was delivered to Rhodey by someone associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. with the understanding that it never happened. He brought it to Tony. 

“What do you make of this?” Rhodey said. 

“That is some old technology, just like Fury,” Tony said, “but what does it mean? Was he paging someone who still has one of these? Where would we find such a person? Do they even still work?”

“Do you know this emblem?” Rhodey asked.

“No, but there is a data base somewhere, I’m sure.”

Tony accessed F.R.I.D.AY. “Sir, it is classified and encrypted.” 

“Well, we’re cleared. Find out what it means,” Tony said. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but that information is above our clearance level. It is actually encrypted and marked for Nick Fury’s eyes only.”

“I never even heard of such an encryption,” Rhodey said, “or such a clearance.” 

“What if we ask Shuri? She may have access that we don’t,” Tony said. 

“You mean she can hack better?” Rhodey asked. 

Tony nodded. “Yep, that. Let’s do it,” Tony said and they contacted Wakanda.

*

Shuri laughed with delight as they spoke to her onscreen. “You want _me_ to hack a computer? I am just a little girl!”

“With all due respect, Shu- Princess Shur- My Queen,” Tony began and she laughed out loud. 

“I have intimidated the man who never shuts his mouth! Mr. Stark, of course I will help you. Show me what you have and let’s get to work. Though I do enjoy teasing you almost as much as I did my brother.” A pained look crossed her face and they all could she her shrug it off.

Tony and Rhodey showed her what they had. “You want me to find out what this symbol means? May I ask why?” 

They explained about Nick’s pager. 

“Oh, I want to see it! I’ve never seen a pager before.” 

Almost as an afterthought, she turned to Rhodey. “Mr. Rhodes, I’ve been meaning to ask you if you might like some upgrades? I can’t give you your legs back but I think we can improve on Mr. Stark’s work a little.”

While Rhodey processed this, she went back to working on their problem. It was only minutes before she looked at Stark. “Danvers. Carol Danvers. I got a name and I am digging for more.” 

Tony plugged the name into his device and got ‘US Air Force – retired’ and that was it. 

Shuri said, “Have you ever heard of a Captain Marvel?”

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. “Yes, but we all thought she was a myth. I heard rumors that way back in the 90’s, S.H.I.E.L.D. had some dealings with a Kree, whatever that was, and that they were working on another super soldier program. There was some accident and the program supposedly got shut down. Are you saying this Carol Danvers is involved in this? If so, we need to find her.” 

“Well, this Carol Danvers is still somewhere, but maybe not here on earth,” Shuri said. “She existed until the mid-1990s then she disappeared but there is no record of her death.”

They saw Bruce and Steve come into Shuri’s lab. “Hi, guys,” Steve said. 

“How’s it going, Rogers?” Tony asked, as if they were just colleagues.

“Not bad. Bruce is all agog over the tech here and Nebula,” he looked around for their cyborg friend, “she’s getting all sorts of upgrades.” 

Bruce interrupted. “Did he say I’m agog? Really? Do I look agog to you?” 

Shuri laughed. “He is agog!” 

Tony spoke to Steve. “Call me later?” Steve nodded. 

Then he spoke to Shuri. “Thank you, your Highness. If you come up with anything, let me know and I’ll certainly do the same here. And send my – uh, send Steve home soon.”

When the screen turned dark, Shuri looked at Steve and grinned. “Your boyfriend misses you, Captain Rogers. How sweet.” And she meant it. “We shall get you back home soon then. Nebula can stay here with us for a while, if she wishes. I’d like to have more time with her little ship too.”

“I’ll ask her. I’d like to get back to Tony, too, to tell the truth. I miss him. Do you want to get back, Bruce?” 

Bruce made that Bruce face and said, “What? And become ungogged? Or is it unagogged? I thinki I might stay here for a bit longer, if the queen will let me.” 

Steve grinned. “I’ll see if there is a Quinjet that can get me back home then.” 

“No need,” Shuri said. “One of our ships can take you there and as quick as your Quinjets.” 

* 

Steve arrived back at the headquarters a few hours later, surprising Tony.

“Steve?! I just talked to you. You didn’t say anything about coming home.” 

“They didn’t need me and Shuri thought you looked lonely.”

Tony grabbed him and hugged him, then kissed him several times, surprising Steve. Tony almost never touched him in public. Rhodey was standing off to the side and looked away, hiding his grin. 

“I am so glad you’re back! Maybe you can train with Thor and Rocket. It would give them something to do.” 

“Let them beat me up?”

“Probably!” Tony laughed and took Steve’s hand. 

* 

In the Sanctum, Wong read an old manuscript. It was another text about time. This one was more protected than the Ancient One’s private collection. It had been locked in a box and hidden inside a wall at the Kamar-Taj. He had never know it was there until today. When he walked into the library, he could see that the wall had been torn open and repaired sometime long ago, something he had never been able to see before. He had gently pried the bricks loose and found the locked box. The code to open the lock on the box was Stephen Strange’s date of birth though Wong was sure that the box had been there hundreds of years. 

*

The Infinity Gauntlet lay abandoned and used up. The glove itself was tattered and used and the stones no longer glowed. 

Did they? 

If anyone had looked carefully, they might have seen a slight glimmer in the orange stone. 

The Soul Stone stirred. It was pleased but not satisfied. Souls were its sustenance, but it wasn’t the number of souls. It was the quality. It wanted the best souls.


End file.
